Trust In Me
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Donnie's brothers trust him with anything. Turtlecest.


**Trust In Me** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Don/Mikey, Don/Leo, Don/Raph_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

Characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

Donnie knew that his brothers trusted him with their lives, and he felt the same way. He was also the person that his brothers trusted more than anyone, not that they didn't trust each other, it was just that out of the four of them, Donnie was the most open minded and the most non-judgemental of them, which is probably why they came to him when they wanted to 'play'.

First it was Mikey, who came into his lab one day with a blush that almost made his freckles invisible. It had taken a lot of persuasion for Mikey to actually admit what it was he wanted to talk about, and when he did, Donnie was also blushing. The four of them had been sexually intimate for close to a year now, but it had all been fairly vanilla, but now here was Mikey, standing in the middle of the lab with a collar in his hands.

He'd confessed that he'd found a box of unopened sex toys and other things one night and thought about but the the collar on to get a laugh out of his brothers, but it turned out that the collar was a lot more stimulating than he thought it would be and now he wanted to know what that experience would feel like with someone else.

Of course Donnie had agreed without hesitation, this wasn't anything dangerous to try as long as the collar wasn't too tight and Mikey knew that if he wanted Donnie to stop, he would just have to say the safeword that Donnie had come up with. After their first time using the collar, Mikey was very enthusiastic about using it again and it eventually evolved into some light bondage and some pet play.

Leo was the next to come to Donnie, although with more of a confession than to try and get him involved in some kinky sex. He he come to get answers from his brother as well, he wanted to know why he was so turned on when Raphael had leaned on his neck, cutting off his breathing shortly during their practice sessions, many weeks ago.

Donnie had explained that blood choking and breathplay were very common kinks, and that nothing was wrong with having that kink, although he warned his brother not to experiment with this kink, unless he was with someone else or someone knew what he was doing so that they could check in on him to make sure that he was okay.

Donnie knew that Leo would have hated for someone to walk in on him, whilst pleasing himself sexually, even by one of his lovers who were just checking to see if he was okay, so he wasn't surprised when Leo came back a week later asking him if he would engage in some breathplay with him. This had made Donnie slightly uncomfortable, but didn't tell Leo as he didn't want his brother to feel like he was pressuring him into something he didn't want to do.

They'd agreed to meet in Leo's room the next night, which gave Donnie plenty of time to do extensive research into breathplay so that he was confident he knew what he was doing when he went to Leo, again he made sure that Leo knew what their safe word would be and even gave him a gesture to use, considering speaking may be a problem.

The night had been, in Donnie's mind, successful, they'd had no problems and Leo had thoroughly enjoyed being able to fulfill his kink with one of his lovers. The night had also brought out another kink in Leo, power exchange, which Donnie hadn't really had to explain to his brother, as Leo had already guessed he had this kink and why he had it.

Raph never came to him with a kink and Donnie had just assumed he enjoyed rough sex and being very dominate, but months after Leo and Mikey had confessed their kinks, Donnie's curiosity had gotten the better of him and one evening he asked Raph if he had any kinks, to which the red banded turtle froze up and denied he had any, not even the rough sex and dominance. Donnie realised that his brother was extremely uncomfortable and as much as he wanted to pry into what kink would cause his brother to feel uncomfortable, he knew to back off, Raph would come to him when he was ready.

That day happened a month later, shortly after New Years. He was swaying slightly and Donnie could smell the alcohol on him. He'd drunkenly admitted to being a sadist and how it made him feel sick that he wanted to hurt his brother that way. Donnie knew that he wasn't going to be able to talk to his brother in this state, so he gave him a glass of water and some aspirin and helped him to the cot in the lab to sleep, they could talk another day.

It took Raphael another three days to come back and speak to Donnie. He apologised for coming to him when he was drunk and again admitting that it made him feel sick about having a kink that involved causing pain to others on purpose. Donnie explained to him profusely that there was nothing wrong with that kink, and that he would be happy to indulge his brother in that, but Raph declined.

It wasn't until Leonardo had a talk with Raphael about his own kink, that he came back to Donnie to take him up on his offer. They'd established safe words and a gesture just in case he was unable to speak. Donnie had no idea what turned Raph on in terms of pain, so he prepare himself for anything. The four brothers had a very high pain tolerance, so he knew that he may need to patch up himself after his 'session' with Raphael.

The first session, Donnie could tell that Raph was trying to hold back, but once he was sure Donnie could take it, he went further. There were one or two times where Donnie had, had to use a safe word, but he knew at this point Raph wouldn't take any offence to that and there were no hard feelings afterwards.

Donnie had encourage the others to explores their kinks with each other, which they eventually did, making sure to use the safety measurements that Donnie had used with them. It was a conversation the three other turtles had that lead them to confront Donnie about his own kink. Donnie had blushed and had told him that he had already lived out his kink.

To Donnie, his kink was boring, but he later found that his brothers found it very arousing. Donnie got off on consent, knowing that his partner wanted him and trusted him to fulfill their sexual desires.

After Donnie had admitted that, his brothers went out of their way to tell Donnie how much they wanted him, in and out of the bedroom, how much they loved him and how much they appreciated him, making sure he could fulfill his kink everyday.


End file.
